Sonic Boom: Mr Nice Hedgehog
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: Another episode idea that I have. Shadow washes up on the beach but to his dismay, Sticks the Badger freaks out upon seeing him and hits him twice with her boomerang and knocks him out. When he comes to at Amy's house something just isn't right about the black and red hedgehog, he seems much more, pleasant.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic of a Sonic Boom episode idea I had and still have from when the show was still in Season One. People thought it was a funny episode idea when I posted a blurb of it and I want to write an episode fanfic about it like I did with the Halloween Episode fanfic I made. I might write another Halloween episode too.**

 **I admit I haven't watched it since Cartoon Network booted it off the channel and moved it to Boomerang. I mean to watch it again.**

 **This is in two chapters because I don't want it to be a super long 1 chapter fanfic.**

* * *

It was an overcast day on the island and not many villagers were not outside going about their day like normal. They were inside watching TV, playing video games or sleeping. The ones that had work to do were bored out of their minds because no one was shopping or mailing anything. One person that was outside though was Sticks the Badger, because she was trying to get the clouds to go away.

"Go away clouds!" She shouted at the gray sky. "No one likes you! Bring the sun back!" She waved her arms and jumped around but the clouds didn't listen to her. After a while she gave up and sat down on a rock.

"I tired myself out…" Sticks started to get drowsy. "Stupid weather…" She slowly fell asleep on the rock.

After she had fallen asleep, something had washed up on the beach. It was covered in seaweed. The thing suddenly started to cough and gag and coughed up a fish. The fish fell in the sand and started flopping around as the thing started to pull the seaweed off of itself.

"Oh my God…What happened?" Its low voice asked. Now that the seaweed was gone the thing was revealed to be none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow looked around, trying to get the salt water out of his eyes so he could see where he was.

"Where am I?" He asked. His vision cleared soon after. "What? An island?" He got to his feet and started to shake himself dry and started walking. "Just my luck…"

Sticks lay on the rock asleep when she heard Shadow's voice. She quickly became alert and got out her boomerang. "What was that?" She went over and hid in a plant to see what was going on. The badger saw the black and red hedgehog walking on the beach. Naturally her reaction to a scary looking person would be to, of course, freak out.

"You will not hurt me or any of my friends!" She shouted and threw her boomerang at the hedgehog.

"Wha-?"

The boomerang hit him smack in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the heck?" He shouted and looked around.

The boomerang was thrown again but this time when it hit him Shadow went down and was knocked out. Sticks ran away.

* * *

When Shadow woke up he was in a house, on a purple couch with an ice pack on his head.

"Where am I?" He asked for the second time that day.

"Oh! You're awake!" A female voice said from another room. Shadow turned his head to the direction of where it came from and saw Amy Rose walking towards him.

"You were unconscious when Sonic found you. I hope you don't mind that we moved you to my house." She set a tray of food for him to eat on the coffee table.

Shadow shook his head. "No, I don't mind."

"Great!" The pink hedgehog replied. "I made you some soup to warm you up. You were cold and wet."

The black and red hedgehog looked at the soup. "Thank you. Chicken Noodle."

"You're welcome." Amy breathed out. "Funny, Sonic warned me that you'd be really crabby and mean when you woke up. You don't seem like that at all Shadow."

He started to eat the soup. "Why would I be? I appreciate what you guys did for me."

Amy smiled. "Thank you Shadow."

* * *

"Really?" Sonic asked when Amy told him that Shadow was awake and doing fine. "He wasn't mean to you? But he's mean to everyone!"

Amy gave him a look. "Maybe he's not as mean as you think he is."

Sonic was in shock. "He wants. To kill me!"

"How do you know?"

Sonic threw up his arms. "Because that's always what he's trying to do when we cross paths! You've seen him!

"Sonic, give him a chance. Maybe he's changed."

Sonic folded his arms. "Yeah right." He mumbled.

The pink hedgehog patted his shoulder. "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow had got up from the couch and was walking around Amy's house admiring her decorations.

"You like it?" Amy asked from behind him.

Shadow turned around. "Yeah, your decorating is really nice."

"Thank you. Hey com'on let's go. I want to show that you're being nice." Amy took his hand and brought him out of the house.

They both walked into the village. Sonic saw them and walked over, Tails followed.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic greeted in a not so excited tone of voice. He knew Shadow was just faking this niceness.

"Hello Sonic." Shadow replied in a more lighthearted tone of voice.

Sonic cocked his head in confusion. "Okay."

"What?" Shadow asked. "I just said hello to you."

Sonic frowned. "This is weird."

Amy punched him in the arm. "Be nice!"

"What did I say?!"

"You don't say that to him! Say hi back."

Sonic pouted. "Hi…" He shook Shadow's hand and the black and red hedgehog nodded in approval.

"I heard that you found me on the beach unconscious. Thanks for helping me out." He replied.

Sonic didn't look happy. "Yeah, you're welcome, don't mention it." He mumbled under his breath with his arms folded

Amy gave the blue hedgehog a death glare. "Com'on Shadow, let's go find Knuckles." She took Shadow's arm and walked away with him.

Sonic stood there with Tails.

"Well this is different." Tails commented, watching the two walk away. "Maybe this will be a good thing Sonic."

"We'll see about that." Sonic mumbled.

* * *

Knuckles was lifting weights when Amy and Shadow found him. He had no desire to work out his legs, only his arms, because arms are the only things that matter.

"Hi Knuckles, look what I found." Amy greeted him with Shadow.

"Hi Amy. Who's that?" He replied while doing bench presses.

Amy smiled and pulled Shadow towards her. "This is Shadow, he washed up on the beach."

"Oh." Knuckles put the weight on the holder and sat up. "Hi Shadow."

Shadow gave a smile. "Hi Knuckles."

Suddenly the weights attached to the metal bar started to slip.

"Oh!" Knuckles noticed and dove for them before they hit the ground.

Shadow acted quickly to catch them. He zoomed around to the other side of the bench and caught them with one hand and made sure Knuckles didn't fall. He lifted Knuckles' upper half onto the bench and held the weights up in a triumphant pose.

Knuckles was astounded. "Wow, thank you. I didn't think you were that strong with your skinny arms."

Shadow looked at him and smirked. "You're welcome."

Amy started clapping for the save that the hedgehog had made. "Way to go Shadow!" She gave him a hug.

Knuckles stood up. "Hey to celebrate, you wanna go to Meh Burger?"

"That would be great." Amy approved. "How about it Shadow? it's better than it sounds, trust me."

Shadow shrugged. "I guess."

The hedgehogs and echidna made their way to Meh Burger while Sonic watched them go.

"He's faking it. I know it."

When the trio got to Meh Burger they got in line. Shadow held his hand up to stop Amy from getting out her money.

"Don't. I'll pay."

Amy put her money back and kept the line moving. When they got to Dave at the cash register she ordered for them and let Shadow pay. They got their food and sat down.

"So Shadow, do you remember what happened before you washed up on the beach?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow shook his head. "I don't remember. All I remember is walking up at Amy's house and that's when she told me. Nothing else."

Amy nodded. "But we're all happy that you're alive."

Shadow laughed. "Well it's a good thing that I can't die."

"What?"

"Nothing."

After they got done eating, Amy offered Shadow to stay at her house for the night. He took the offer.

"It's the least I can do since you did these wonderful things today." She said as she let him in the house.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning." Amy led him to her extra bedroom and closed the door.

Shadow flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Shadow was up early making pancakes. When the pancake aroma hit Amy's nose she woke right up.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" She asked with a yawn.

He turned around from the stove. "You're awake. I just made pancakes, you do like them, don't you?"

"Why would I have mix if I didn't like them?"

Shadow laughed. "Good point." He put a second pancake on her plate and handed it to her. "Here."

Amy looked at it. The pancakes were perfect, she almost didn't want to eat them! She sat down at the table. The black and red hedgehog made some for himself and sat down across from her.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked her.

Amy looked up at him. "I slept fine, thank you."

"Me too."

Sonic suddenly ran in through the back door. "Amy! I know why Shadow's acting like this! It was Sticks!"

Shadow looked confused. "Who?"

Amy gasped. "Sticks? What did she do?"

"Also Eggman is trying to steal some Plutonium or whatever."

Amy jumped up. "We have to stop him! Shadow come on!" She ran out the door with Shadow following behind her but Sonic stopped him.

"Hold up!" He demanded with his hand in Shadow's face. "I don't trust you, so you better just stay here."

Shadow moved the hand away from his face. "Sonic, I'm going to help. Move it."

Sonic blocked the door. "Only if you cut out this act of yours."

"What act? Sonic, I'm sorry but you have to move!"

"Nope." Sonic quickly shut the door and locked it so Shadow couldn't go outside.

"Bye Shadow!" Sonic said from the outside and left.

Shadow looked around. The front door was open. "He obviously isn't very bright." He ran out the doorway to the action going on outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Eggman was, as usual, terrorizing the village after he had stolen a tube of Plutonium from the island's science facility. Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles were trying to fight off the beebots that were trying to zap the villagers and the buildings. Shadow ran out to where everyone else was.

"Guys! I'm here to help! What do you want me to do?!" He shouted.

Sonic looked back at him in frustration. "I told you to stay in the house! Go back!"

"You forgot about the front door genius!"

Sonic facepalmed and growled. "Stupid!"

"I know you are!" Shadow spindashed some of the bots and tore them apart.

Amy noticed him. "Shadow! Go after Eggman and get the Plutonium!"

Shadow nodded in affirmation. "Got it!" He ran after the doctor in his eggmobile. Eggman looked down at him in surprise.

"Shadow?! You're here! And why are you helping them?" He asked. "Don't you despise Sonic?"

Shadow shook his head. "No! Why would I?! Now give me that plutonium or I'm going to have to take it from you!" He jumped up and spindashed the vehicle, making Eggman fumble with the plutonium tube.

"Wretched hedgehog! If you aren't with me then you're against me!" He pushed a button and a robotic claw popped out and grabbed the male hedgehog. Shadow hung there for a moment but broke free only to be caught again and thrown at the ground.

Amy gasped. "Shadow!"

While Eggman was looking down at Shadow on the ground. Sonic took his chance to get up to the scientist and snatch the plutonium from him.

"I got it!"

"Great! Throw it to me!" Tails shouted.

The blue hedgehog nodded and threw the tube at the fox who caught it and quickly put it away where it would be safe.

"You're done Eggman!" Sonic spindashed the eggmobile with powerful force, sending the doctor high into the sky and away from the village.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME SONIC!"

Down on the ground Amy scrambled to get to Shadow who was still unconscious from hitting the ground. Tails and Knuckles followed her. Sonic just walked casually over to him.

"Shadow! Oh no!" Amy fell to her knees.

"Is he dead?" Knuckles asked.

Tails looked over the hedgehog. "No, he's not dead, just unconscious."

"Oh thank heavens!" Amy cried.

The hedgehog slowly started to come to. The rest of the group watched while Sonic looked at the grass.

"He's waking up." Tails pointed out.

Shadow opened his eyes in a daze. "What?"

Amy backed off so he could have his space. "Shadow, you're okay!"

The hedgehog sat up. "What do you mean I'm okay? What am I doing here?"

Tails smiled. "You just helped us defeat Eggman."

Shadow looked at him like he was crazy. "I did what?"

"You helped us." Amy said.

"Why would I help you losers?"

Sonic ran over. "Woo! Old Shadow is back!"

"Why are you alive?" He asked.

Amy spoke in. "Shadow, you got hit in the head with Stick's boomerang, and you became nice."

Shadow looked horrified. "Me? Nice? Never!"

Tails nodded. "It's true."

Shadow got up off the ground. "You are all speaking nonsense." He started walking away. "Me, help them. Ha! What a sick joke!"

The group watched him leave.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Amy said with a shrug.

Sticks appeared from the beach. "Hey guys, what happened?"

"It's a long story."


End file.
